Conference call
by Emma-face
Summary: Sara's out on leave and bored...she has a cellphone and she knows how to use it! Drabbleesque GSR enjoy


**A/N: **This idea sort of just popped into my head when I realsed how funny it is only hearing one side of a conversation...don't shoot me because it's lame - come on it's a little funny...just try it

* * *

Sara sat up in her bed. She was bored. She'd only been on leave for a few days now and her body clock was now lodged somewhere between regular days and graveyard days leaving her with a rather irregular sleep pattern. She had been asleep when Grissom had left for work about a half an hour ago but now she was wide awake. And bored. Her eyes wandered around the room, searching for something to keep her amused. When they reached the bedside table they narrowed in on her cell phone.

She picked it up and sat with it in her hands for a few minutes, flicking it open and closed as she debated whether or not to use it.

_It's early; shift is probably only starting, what harm can it do?_

Suck it up. Do you want him to think you're one of those people who get so attached to their partners they can't stand to be alone?

_No, but I'm bored! _

He's probably busy anyway!

_No he's not; he probably hasn't even given out assignments yet. He gets so easily distracted. _

Sara giggled to herself as she thought of Grissom getting sidetracked because he was looking at one of his ant farms. _'What the hell?' _She thought as she flicked open her phone and dialled.

-

Grissom walked out of his office and hurried down the hall. He was running a little late with handing out the assignments this morning and the team was all gathered in the break room waiting for him. He walked in and they automatically gave him their undivided attention.

"Alright Catherine and Nick DB at the Bellagio. The vic was found..." He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. As all their eyes fell on him accusingly he cursed himself for forgetting to put the damn thing on silent. He removed it from his pocket and checked the caller ID. 'Sara.' He had originally intended to hang up on whoever was calling but now he was a little worried. Excusing himself he answered the phone.

"Grissom."

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He asked his face wrinkled in concern. He visibly relaxed as she replied.

"You're bored aren't you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm kind of busy..." She cut him off.

"I'm handing out assignments..." He was interrupted again.

"No it was not the ant farm..." He said indignantly.

"The roaches." A guilty expression crept across his face. He looked scathingly at the rest of the team who were finding this rather amusing.

"Look, Sara I really need to go...What? Yeah Greg is here." His eyes flicked across the room to the young CSI his face riddled with confusion.

"Ok." He lowered the phone from his ear and covered the mouth piece with his hand.

"She wants to talk to you." He said as he held the phone out to Greg who looked a little bewildered at first but then smiled and accepted the phone.

"Hey Sara!" He said cheerfully.

"How's the leave going?" The rest of the team could hear the muffled words of Sara's rant.

"That bad huh? I'm sure it will get better...It will!" He tried to reassure her.

"I know but you need this...I know I wish you were here too. Better yet I wish I was there keeping you company." The comment had sounded a lot more innocent in Greg's head as he blushed from one of Grissom's glares.

"And by that I mean maybe I'll call round to see you on my day off and have tea...with Grissom's permission of course!" He tried to remedy the situation.

"What? Yeah, everyone's here...just waiting on assignments." He answered her questions as she issued them in rapid fire succession.

"Yeah...ok hang on a second." Greg took the phone away from his ear and handed it to Nick who shrugged and took it.

"Hey Sar." He greeted her brightly, his Southern accent thick.

"No, nothing!"

"DB at the Bellagio...don't know never got to find out." He chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's good to hear your voice." He smiled.

"Yeah I miss you. We all do!"

"We miss you Sara!" The rest of the team chorused. Nick held the phone out so she could hear. Putting it back to his ear he smiled as he heard her laugh.

"Yeah...ok, hang on a second!" He nodded and slid the phone across the table to Catherine.

"Sara!" She smiled broadly.

"I'm good! How are you?" Cath was clearly glad of some adult female conversation.

"I know it's awful...well I blame him too! It's not easy being the only woman around here! There's four of them and I only have two eyes, so..."

"No I know that's not easy either." Catherine cooed sympathetically.

"It'll all be worth it though." She promised.

"Sure!" Catherine took the phone from her ear and passed it to Warrick. "Here."

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Same old, same old you know. How are you feeling anyway?"

"Besides bored?" He chuckled.

"Aww...in a few months time I bet you won't even want to come back to us." He joked.

"Alright, sure. You take care now, you hear?" He waited for her to say goodbye before turning to Grissom with the phone extended in his hand. Grissom took the phone back, looking mildly amused at the proceedings.

"Hey." He greeted her happily. "Feel better now?"

"You know I really should hand out the assignments...Thank you!"

"I love you too. And try to get some sleep, we don't want this child to be a vampire like us now do we?" He joked and hung up.

"Alright then, Nick and Catherine Db at the Bellagio..."


End file.
